Explosion
by Crysis-shadow-7
Summary: A story i wrote for my english homework it features a slightly cheesy first half with a serious last half which balance it follows some soldiers on a mission you read the rest


Explosion

Chapter 1-Good morning Afghanistan

Monday 23rd may 2018 3am

I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock I sighed and got up getting dressed in my gear I yawned as I got washed. Hey voodoo get up mother wants to see us ready for operation by 12 I said whilst slapping him across the face. Voodoo woke up and got changed into his gear his yawn louder than a bullet we left our barracks it was darker than space but as usual everyone was up. Let's go I said eager to get to our mission debrief we walked to the debrief hall and sat down. I pulled out a pack of gum and started chewing on a stick of gum then mother entered. Ok here's the deal we got a hostage situation up in an American embassy 40 clicks west our goal is simple get the hostages and bag and tag any threats mother said his voice sharper than normal. Hey mother what are the rules of engagement I asked whilst chewing the now flavourless piece of gum. Well it's an in and out operation the only problem is theirs a lot of patrols within a 1 mile radius of the target building mother said looking at me with a emotionless look. Dusty Voodoo and mako will take the western sewage system and get as close to the target building as possible orders are if ya see a bad guy drop him mother said with a smile on his face and all our faces lit up with glee. We got any leads on the kidnappers mako asked with a tone of concern in his face he obviously wanted to know what we were up against. The kidnappers have ties with the P.E.T.N and also the arms dealer known as the cleric these guys are known for their bomb making and demolition expertise so watch out for I.E, DS and c4 charges if you can as well boys try to keep one of the guys alive in case we can get any leads on the cleric or the P.E.T.N. what's the operations codename boss voodoo asked. The operations codename is operation counter-strike also the squads name for the mission is sentinel 21 boots are on the ground in 9 hours mother ended the debriefing and we all went to get geared up.

So what we looking at Dusty Voodoo asked he was concerned about the operation he had a fear of bombs so obviously he was concerned. We're looking at a simple hostage rescue Voodoo suddenly some of our Humvees came in and before I knew it the entire 1st squadron were out of the Humvees bleeding the medics rushed to them and got them to the medical tent on site. The base went on full alert and that meant the operation was put on hold. I grabbed my rifle and went up to the top of the sharpshooters tower being one of the best crack shot in the battalion had its perks I grabbed a radio and started calling enemy positions about 4 miles out. I adjusted my aim and noticed a crucial error in the enemies cover plan they were using their car as cover all it took was one pot-shot at the gas canisters and all those enemies would go up like the 4th of July adjusted my aim and adjusted bullet drop and wind speed and after about a minute of calibrations I was ready to take the spot. Years ago I carved a bullet with the word boom out on it for an occasion just like this I loaded the rifle and breathed in and pulled the trigger. The bullet travelled and hit the gas canister on the enemy car making it go up in flames and blowing up the enemies to hell. YEAH WOOOOOO I shouted with excitement in my flesh adrenaline rushing through my veins and as soon as I got down to ground level I was put on a car and me and all of sentinel 21 went to save some hostages.

Chapter 2-terminus

Monday 23rd may 2018 1 pm

We got to the entrance of the sewer me mako and voodoo had to walk through the sewers until we reached the RV point. We were to meet up with some rebel known as the KVA a known P.E.T.N hate group who volunteered to be back up here's the plan we get to their mako will go and take the sewers with 2 men from the KVA voodoo you and 4 other KVA men will meet up with mother ill back track about a mile and get to a tall building and give covering fire I said sternly remember the mission is save the hostages and bag and tag any of their kidnappers except for their leader who we have an identity for. I showed them a pictured of the leader this is general Ferashi kolorov a former soviet with a big ego he adores the use of I. so watch were you step. Suddenly some jets flew over us the sound ripped through the air as the dropped some bombs on the outer perimeter.

That's our signal boys lets go. We walked into the sewage the smell was foul and strangely smelt like rotten flesh god it stinks down here mako said whilst scrunching up his nose. We will be fine it's just a bit of odour get over it. Then I noticed it the faint talking of enemy chatter. Guys get down I whispered getting down 2 tangos right side mako pointed out alright then voodoo and mako take them out on my signal 1..2… both got up and gracefully took down the two enemies alright then I'm calling it in I said pulling out my radio. Oracle this is Sentinel 21 possible sewer guard are Intel was wrong pleased be advised I said the concernedness oozing out of my voice. Sentinel21 this oracle please be advised were reading multiple heat signatures 2 clicks down the main sewer please be advised. Ok Oracle we will keep our heads on a swivel as I said that we started walking down the sewer keeping our eyes wide open ready for the enemy waiting like wild tigers hunting their prey. Hold I whisper whilst getting down we got a 12 man patrol coming are way and their packing some heat I whisper whilst lightning up a shot. Ok here's the plan I take out that MG gunner and you guys throw some grenades and we will blow them to hell and back I whisper the calm look in my face was almost scary and as the enemy noticed us I fired hitting the MG gunner in the face. Mako and Voodoo threw some primed grenades down range blowing the enemies the smithereens .that's 12 downed bad guys let's move I said calmly trying to hold the excitement in. We reached the RV but the KVA meet up group were dead probably the patrol we took outs work. Damn I said whilst calling in on the radio oracle the KVA members are KIA I repeat KIA we need full evict now. Negative sentinel 21 we need you on the ground dusty send your 2 down the sewers and you get up and a clear view on the target building over and out. DAMN IT I shouted my face filled with anger as mako sighed and tapped voodoo on the back and they both left down the sewers.

I got up out of the sewers and went to my firing building and set up and cleared out a path for are friendlies .Oracle this is dusty I have clear visual on the target building and we got…hold on DAMN oracle the hostages are dead we need to pull out NOW I shouted down the radio as I see the leader of the kidnapping group in the window through my tac scope. Sentinel 21 we get your men out now we have reason to believe that the sewers have been soon as he said that my face filled with fear and instantly I called in to mako and voodoo. GUYS GET OUT NOW THE SEWERS OUR RIGGED WITH BOMBS. Suddenly the ground shook and all I could hear through the radio was static I called it in on the radio mother this is dusty…..mako and voodoo are KIA. I got up and walked out of the building as the evac team found me in an instant I was on a helicopter heading back to the base. Mother promises me something I said softly. Yes….mother said his voice full with sadness let's kill the person responsible for this I said anger filling my voice all I could think about was vengeance but as I said that mother smiled. Already on it dusty mother said with glee as 2 gets bombed the enemy base my face however stayed empty with no emotion .all I felt was sadness.

Chapter 3-aftershock

Wednesday 15th February 2024 4pm

I woke up tired and groggy as always I got up brushed my beard and had a beer after mako and voodoos death I took my honourable discharge and went to live in Iowa the war was over but I was still suffering from it. It's strange really how something a small as two people dying could flip your world upside down and it sucked but I didn't care. I got changed and went to my office job that paid less than minimum wage and I sat just typing and typing for 12 hours straight I just sat and…typed after my shift I got up and went home. I sat on my sofa and drank all my problems away they say a great is not defined based on popularity or what he did but by what he sacrifices for the ones around them and for mako and voodoo they paid their tabs but no one cared only me mother and their close ones. To the rest of the world they were just numbers among the countless others who gave their lives for a nation who was barely grateful for them. I jumped as my phone rang I answered this is Gregory McGregor what the hell is it said with a slur in my voice dusty it's my mother the voice on the phone said my eyes widened. Mother I thought you were MIA up in Laos I said with a surprised sound in my voice yeah I know I got rescued and now I'm in Kansas mother said over the phone hey you sober enough to go to the cemetery today. I sighed dude it's been 2 years since I last heard from you now you want me to go to mako and voodoos grave sorry man I think you hit it up a bit short on the entire hey I'm back let's get some drinks and catch up part of the conversation. Mother laughed and simply said ill pick you up. I sighed and hung up and drank and drank by the time mother got to me I was half asleep and incredibly drunk damn it man what are you doing with yourself mother said whilst picking me up and laying well more like throwing me on a bed. Get sober get help then meet me at the cemetery when you're ready he said storming out of the house.

What he said was correct what was I doing with myself. Did it matter? All I knew was I could never forgive myself for what happened I already had therapists take a look at me and all came out with the same he has PTSD and survivors guilt stories and ever since mother went MIA I became a raging my drunken stupor I got up and walked to my bathroom and fell into the bath and drifted off into a blissful sleep.

I woke up the next morning my head was killing me and I could barely move I tried to talk but all I colder muster from my voice were deep grunts .with great effort I got up and slowly shakily but surely walked to my computer. The monitor was as bright as a million suns and it hurt my eyes to even glimpse at it but with effort and lots of time I managed to find the nearest institution for alcoholics drug addicts and other mentally ill people I filled out the small questionnaire gave my address and started to walk to the train station and got myself to the institution 7 hours later and I put myself in rehab. I felt fear as I didn't know how long I was going to be their was it for a few days or a few months maybe a year perhaps 2 all I knew was I was going to experience hell but I was ready and willing and for that I was somewhat proud of my choice and I entered that institution with a smile.

Monday the 23rd of May 2025

It was mako and voodoos anniversary today and I got out of the institution on that day I walked to the cemetery and saw mother standing their he was obviously there to pay his respect. I stood beside him and all was silent. We stood their for at least 20 minutes in pure you got clean dusty im proud mother said with a deep monotone voice I simply replied with a nod no words could be said for all that had happened and I simply stood their silent and trying to hold back the mournful tears I had trapped inside if you want to talk you know my number dusty mother said with a concerned look on his face and as soon as he said that he left.i sat down beside their graves and just stayed silent trying to drown out the memories and the feelings for the first time I felt absolute nothingness but deep inside a storm was brewing a storm that I needed to contain. They say a man is defined not by his achievments or popularity but by the sacrices he made for the people around him and mako and voodoo made the ultimate sacrifice but I can't keeping looking back on their sacrifices and start to look towards my future and what I can sacrifice to make peoples life better and after a while I simply got up and left leaving behind a medal I had earned for the sacrifice I made for my country. I didn't make any sacrifice I simply watched as others made sacrifices now it was my turn to pay the bill.

The end


End file.
